The skin is the largest organ for humans. The skin can be susceptible to infection due to germs and bacteria. Infection occurs when direct skin contact is made between people and shared contact surfaces. Direct skin contact with people and shared contact surfaces can lead to the spread of germs that cause disease. To prevent the spread of disease, people are advised to regularly clean their hands. It is known that germs, viruses and similar potentially health-threatening bacteria are found on a variety of contact surfaces. Examples of some shared contact or high traffic contact surfaces, include office pens, at the local DMV (Division of Motor Vehicles) or doctor's offices, bathroom doors, elevator buttons, doorbells, door handles, car mats and rugs.
While various hand and skin sanitizers, germ-free guards, and gentle-acting skin-disinfectants are in the prior art and in the market, most are commonly chemical based and liquid in nature. The current line of sanitation products disclosed in the prior art and out on the market today have many disadvantages, including liquid leakage; a wet or moist initial sensation on the skin and then dryness of the skin; waste and sloppy delivery, especially where a product has a continuous delivery system which results in oversaturation of the device.
The current product line of sanitizers produces limited success, in view of the fact that the overwhelming use of chemical ingredients in sanitation products causes skin dryness, rashes and irritations. The skin's natural barrier, as well as, naturally retained moisture, and oils are destroyed and compromised when sanitation products are applied. Also with the increased awareness of the health and wellness movement, with the current generation desiring more “green” or natural organic products to be used to minimize both use and production of harmful chemicals, the current line of sanitation products, disclosed in the prior art and in the market today, do not meet the needs and desires of many of the current consumers.
There is a need for an environmentally safe, more organic and natural, solid sanitizer that provides anti-microbial delivery with the minimum amount of chemical ingredients, while retaining moisture and enhancing the skin's natural barrier with organic oils. The prior art does not provide the benefit of a solid sanitizers, predominately organic, and consisting mostly of natural ingredients, and minimal chemicals, that can be used in multiple applications on a variety of contact surfaces to prevent the spread of disease, germs and viruses.
There is a necessity for an affordable, efficient, and versatile product, which is solid, predominately organic, consisting mostly of natural ingredients, to sanitize and destroy the growth of disease-causing microorganisms on contact surfaces while also protecting a person's body. Additionally a method for antibacterial delivery to a person's body to protect them from germs using a novel organic solid is also desirable.